


Milton Greasley's Animal Crossing Ripper Rage

by legaciesravenclaws



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Harry Potter References, Hufflepuff, Multi, Ravenclaw, Ripper, Ripper MG, Slytherin, alaricdeath, legaciesravenclaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesravenclaws/pseuds/legaciesravenclaws
Summary: MG spent 7 years working on his island in Animal Crossing: New Horizons. He loved it like a child. When Lizzie deletes his island, he gets so upset he has to turn off his humanity. Without his humanity, he embraces his inner ripper. Who will he kill? How many will he kill? Who can stop him? And most importantly, can he recover his island?Also, spoiler alert, Alaric dies, so if that's not a selling point, I don't know what is.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Wade, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Milton Greasley's Animal Crossing Ripper Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes, this is @puregreasley's submission for the first Legacies Ravenclaw challenge. I really hope you like this story even though it's a little chaotic, but hey, that's the fun of it. If you could, it would be so appreciated if you left a kudo, left a comment, or even bookmarked. I love you all, thanks so much for reading.

In the year 2020, everyone was shaken up by the coronavirus. The economy was crashing and everyone was locked inside, well everyone excluding the ignorants that prolonged it and the vampires who were immune to the disease. But with the disease, a few heroes arose, and that was Hisashi Nogami and his team, and the front line workers too. Nogami's team gave the people what they needed to get through the difficult times, and the thing they needed was Animal Crossing New Horizons.

Seven-year-old preacher's son Milton Greasley saw the growth of the game online as well as saw that all of his friends had the game in the first-grade zoom class. He begged his parents for the game. His mother entertained the idea, but his father absolutely disagreed with the idea of it, claiming that the game went against God. Milton didn't understand. After a constant year of begging, the young boy gave up on getting the game.

In 2022, Milton was on the verge of turning ten. He had still followed the game on YouTube, but the idea of actually getting the game seemed foreign to him. At that time, he also found new stuff to like, like Harry Potter and comic books.

On his tenth birthday, he had gotten everything he asked for, including a Gryffindor scarf and pin. However, there was still one bag left to open up that his mom specifically saved for last. He was had no idea what could be in it, but he was excited. He opened the bag and gasp when he saw what was inside. He wanted to scream, but he was ten years old, and ten-year-olds didn't scream. Inside was the Animal Crossing Edition Switch as well as a copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons to play on it. Milton took the system out of the box and into his arms and started jumping up and down before his father yelled at him that it would break. Milton was so thankful for his switch, but he had a small level of resentment against his father for making him wait so long to get it.

Over the years, MG grew his island with much love. He would play it when he had free time, as well as when he didn't, like in the middle of church which would gain him strict discipline after the service was over. He loved his island, and he loved his villagers, to which he assigned his friends' identities to. He even kept his beloved switch and beloved island when he moved to the Salvatore Boarding School after becoming a vampire.

Milton, or now known as MG, had one main interest, and that was his animal crossing island. He loved it like a child. However, the Salvatore Boarding School changed his interests a bit, his one became two: his animal crossing island and Lizzie Saltzman, one of the headmaster's daughters, and his tour guide on the first day of school who suggested the idea of changing his name.

It was Sunday morning and MG was buying turnips from Daisy Mae for 91 bells on his well-loved switch in the cafeteria, which was an incredible deal. He had noticed Hope and Josie sharing a milkshake together at a nearby table, and Lizzie rolling her eyes at the sight when she walked into the room.

Hope and Josie had started dating after Josie had to re-enter her subconscious to save Hope after she defeated the dark version of herself. Josie also helped Hope get through Landon's death, which he had woken up from, but decided that his soulmate was Wade and not Hope, so Hope counted him as dead anyways.

Instead of grabbing breakfast and sitting with her friends like usual, Lizzie sat down at the table across from MG. "Can you believe my sister and her are going out?" Lizzie questioned to the boy, putting special emphasis on "her".

Lizzie and MG had become closer friends since they had kissed right before the merge, but that's it. Nothing romantic was really blooming cause Lizzie refused to let it happen.

"I thought you were good friends with Hope?" MG asked the girl he was so helpless in love with, setting aside his switch next to his breakfast tray.

"I am," Lizzie said affirmatively, "That doesn't mean I want her to date Jo." She quickly grabbed the blueberry muffin and shoved a bite she had torn off down her throat. MG had plans to eat the muffin, but since it was Lizzie, he let it go. He assured himself if it was anyone else that he would fight for his muffin. She looked over at the switch beside him while shoving another piece in her mouth. "What's that?" She mumbled as she was still chewing on her food.

"My switch?" MG asked excitedly, jumping at the idea to show off his island, especially to Lizzie. He could combine his two favorite things. "Can I show you my island?"

Lizzie couldn't care less about his island, but it was either listen to his ramblings or do her Magical History 2 project, so she reluctantly responded, "Sure."

The boy almost immediately grabbed his switch, jumped out of his seat that was across from her, and jumped into the seat next to her so that their arms were touching as he pushed the switch so that it would be in the middle of them. Lizzie made an annoyed face at him before pushing him to the right so she could get a little bit of breathing space. "Sorry," MG apologized to only get an eye-roll back.

"So this is Daisy Mae, isn't she a cutie," MG looked over to Lizzie, who was not entertained. "Ok, so whatever. She's cute that's not important," he finished as his voice raised higher. "Anyways she sells you turnips for a higher price and the whole system is like the stock market, the stalk market," MG let out a small laugh but Lizzie didn't get the reference. "Again, not important, as she is not my island."

MG quickly filled his inventory with the newly bought turnips so he could show off his island. He explained that they were in the Ravenclaw part of the island at that time, which was where he made the villagers he saw as Ravenclaws live. His house was located in the Gryffindor section.

Lizzie didn't talk much as he was explaining but instead made not so friendly faces at the game while he explained. After MG finished explaining that the island was split up by the hogwarts houses, Lizzie finally expressed some of her thoughts. "Great," Lizzie sarcastically said, "Not only have you managed to make a nerd island, you also found a way to include your nerd porn with it." MG was taken aback by her comment, but he knew that was just her personality and she secretly liked the "nerd" stuff.

However, MG still felt the need to reply. "It's not nerd porn!" MG's voice got higher as the statement went on. He looked over to her to notice she had completely finished the muffin. He was hoping she would leave some so he could still have a bit of it for breakfast.

He moved on from the island to his villagers, he explained that his villagers were all based on people he knows. Kaleb was represented by the villager Apollo. He was put in the Gryffindor section even though MG thought he was a Slytherin cause MG didn't want to be lonely. Lizzie was represented by Molly and put in the Ravenclaw section. Real-life Lizzie thought it was weird, but also kind of cute that MG put so much thought into her. She wouldn't show it though.

The last two villagers MG showed off were Whitney and Gala, who represented Hope and Josie respectively. They lived in the Slytherin section together. Lizzie also had to comment on that. "You made my sister and her girlfriend into characters? And you made my sister a pig?"

"Yeah, it really fits don't you think? They also got married recently too cause I thought they were a cute couple." Lizzie looked over to the girls, who were now at the trash can throwing away the shared milkshake. They held hands as they walked out of the room. Lizzie rolled her eyes at the two, but Josie noticed and smiled at her twin sister. Lizzie smiled back.

Lizzie turned herself back to the boy she still thought was sitting to close for her liking. She was more weirded out by the island than impressed. She also thought the old switch he was using was kind of gross. "Can I see the island?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said, quickly handing it to her. I'm a moment of impulse, she navigated through the settings until she found a way to reset the island. She clicked it, showed him, and then stated, "Don't make creepy characters of me, my family, or their relationships," before handing back the system. Lizzie planned to walk out afterwards, but MG grabbed the system and ran out before she could.

Lizzie realized what she did was wrong and felt guilty. This was not how she wanted the new Lizzie to be, but she messed up.

Back in his room, MG was alone walking back and forth with his hands on his head while his switch sat on the bed. MG was distraught. He didn't know what to do. Seven years of work were gone, and he couldn't even be mad at Lizzie, cause she was still the love of his life.

MG was still so emotional. He didn't want to feel this heartbreak anymore. He wished he could just turn it off. Then he remembered he could, and he did. He told himself the only way he would turn his humanity back on is if Lizzie truly changed and made it better. He didn't believe she could do it though, even though she was the love of his life. Though he had no humanity, she still managed to be his weakness.

All the chaos in MG's brain went silent. All of his emotions flooded out of him. He didn't feel them anymore. The only thing he felt was hunger.

MG left his room and was on his way to leave the building so he could get some real blood. A school of supernaturals doesn't really offer to a real vampire appetite. That was the beginning of his ripper rage.

When approaching the gate, he saw both Wade and Landon standing there, talking. Landon was the first to notice him, "Hey MG, what's up?" he waved his hand as he spoke. MG ignored his comment and was going to ignore the two. Then, he flashed back to the time two years ago when he heard Wade discuss animal crossing once.

"It's a baby game. Real gamers don't play that"

At the time, MG had brushed it off, but now, so encompassed by the game, he felt he had to do something about it. He walked up closer to Wade. The world fell silent for a moment before MG had decided to feed. He had made plans to stop, keep the boy barely alive, but he couldn't, he was a ripper. Landon pleaded in the background for MG to stop, but that meant nothing, and it achieved nothing. MG had drained Wade until he was dead. 

MG looked over to Landon, he was is visible distress. His eyes were still in their vampire form. Landon pleaded, "Come on MG, you already fed on me and killed me once, you probably figured out, phoenix blood, not that tasty. Plus, you should be full from my boyfriend." MG wasn't full, he wasn't sure what it was even like to be full as a vampire. What he did know was that Landon had lost his phoenix power after Raf killed him with the golden arrow. His last resurrection would be his last. MG had an urge to kill Landon, so he did. He fed and fed until he couldn't feed anymore. 

Alaric Saltzman came out to the scene of the crime to see what was going on. He listened in to see what was going on inside the school, he could only hear whispers, no real conversations. The school's attention was focused on him. "MG, do you want to come to my office and discuss what happened?" MG shook his head. He looked to Alaric again, he was still talking. "It's okay to be hurt, we can talk about what happened and how to cope, just come inside, we can fix you."

MG felt he couldn't be fixed. There was nothing to be fixed. He couldn't take back 7 years of work, what was the point. He wasn't Lizzie either, the only person who could make him switch his humanity on, the only person he would actually listen to. Alaric went on and on. MG had no care. The only care he had in that situation was wanting him to shut up. MG knew his headmaster very well and knew the only way he would stop trying with MG is if he was dead. So MG drained him to. He gave him no more attention than the two boys that came before. If anything, he was satisfied with his death.

MG had killed three people, and being stripped of his humanity, he had no care. 

The boy opened the gates and found his way out to the city. Then he found his way to a bus which took him to his hometown, a small town where no one knew what he was, and everyone thought he was dead. He eventually found his way to the church, which was his father's second home, and used to his second home as well. On the way, MG had killed everyone who got in his way, whether they were innocent or not. Some he had even known from his past life before transferring to the Salvatore School, the only thing was, he didn't care. 

The boy stumbled his way into the church. He saw his father practicing a future sermon. When he made direct eye contact, he could see the shock in his father, who had thought he was dead and forgot about the time they had met due to compulsion. 

"Son?" he heard his father say.

"Dad," he started, he looked to his father who was completely paralyzed, he walked slowly to him as he talked, "you are the reason I could only lose 7 years of progress instead of 10, only had 7 years of joy instead of 10. Those 3 years I wasn't allowed to play were torture. I had to watch others play, people online and my friends. You made me a miserable outcast." MG's father was more confused. He finished walking up the rest of the aisle in vamp speed. "You will pay for what you did."

The life, as well as the blood, was drained from his father. Finally, MG was satisfied with the lives he took. He was holding his father as he killed him, but in that moment of realization, he had let him drop. 

As soon as his father dropped, a voice was heard in the distance, which seemed to be coming from the back of the Church, a voice that was familiar. "MG?" MG turned around to see Lizzie Saltzman standing at the doorway. She had a bag in her hand that seemed to be very full and heavy. She had followed him to Nowhere, USA. "MG, what did you do?"

Lizzie's voice was different than usual. Her usual was snarky, it was always in a way insulting, whether she meant it or not. But this time, it was different. It had pain and regret in it. "I went to the store and bought a new switch for you, it wasn't the kind you had before, but I looked into it and I also found a special skin so it can still look kind of like you old one too. I also bought the game." Her voice was speeding up as she rambled on, trying to make it up to the boy. She looked at him and could still tell he was upset. "I also googled the game, and it turns out it saves to some online thing so you get back like 99% of your progress."

Hearing the girl talk, he realized she was actually able to make it up to him. She was the one who saved the day. She did exactly what he had hoped she would. He turned on the humanity switch in his head. A wave of guilt flooded him. By this point, Lizzie had walked up to him, close enough to hand him the bag she was holding. "What did I do?"

"Come back to the school, MG," was all she had responded with.

"I killed people."

"Nobody at the school cared for Landon and Wade, trust me, you'll be thanked for getting rid of those hobbits, especially by Hope."

"I killed your father."

Lizzie stood there, and turned her head to the side to think for a moment before responding, "he was a bad father and an even worse headmaster?" MG looked at her in concern before laughing. He was a bad headmaster. 

"We needed someone supernatural to lead the school anyway," MG said, adding to her point. "No one will judge me?"

"I mean I can't lie to you and say no one will, but you will be forgiven. They act like extras, they go along with what even the person they look up to says." Lizzie flipped her hair back as she said "the person", implying the person was her.

MG leaned in to kiss her before she blocked his lips with her hand. He was taken aback, as he thought it was the perfect moment. "Sorry, I guess I read the moment wrong."

"You did," She responded, MG realized her snark was back as she spoke, "We aren't doing that." She handed the bag and started to walk out of the church."

He stood in place as he asked, "Ever?"

Lizzie had looked back to the boy she knew she could have a real romantic relationship with, "Not right now." She resumed walking out of the building after taking a quick break out of the building. When she turned around, she gave a quick eye-roll. Behind her, the boy who was still stuck in place had a quick celebration before following her out of the building to return to the Salvatore Boarding School.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a kudo and check out the other works on this acc because they are amazing works by our other ravenclaws.


End file.
